fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EmiyaShiki/Nero Festival - Encore ~Autumn 2016~
' Nero Collosseum Encore – Autumn 2016' ' ' *A loud round of applause* Nero: A festival--- It has nothing to do with the proximity of time and place, but only exist to entertain people and I WILL prove my point! It won’t be an exaggeration to call my upcoming festival a specialty of Rome, and also, Chaldea! A festival is! ..... The explanation will be a pain in the neck so…. Umu, I shall leave the explanations to the Cultural Servants then. My graceful Festival. A collaboration of both Rome and Chaldea! Shall begin, Now! A lot of Heroes must be looking forward to the main settings of the festival, the Collosseum. *chuckles* I’m not too sure if it’s mana or anything but I can feel it! The joy that filled the air! It is a festival of power demonstration based on the festival from the past, Olympia! Heroes with courage shall be magnified by the citizens! A competition of a refined body and arts… How beautiful, how honorable and how bright is that! Just like how proud blooming roses are being loved, humans should cherish their own potential too. ----- And that is my Roman, Olympia’s true purpose of this ceremony! MC: All Hail Your Highness! *A round of applause* Nero: *chuckles* You are making me blush with all these cheers. However, I shall permit that! Please do enjoy yourselves to the fullest in this graceful festival!!!! *Another round of applause* *We then go meet Cu Caster) Cu(Caster): Yo, ‘sup Master. You are attending that so called festival too right? Well it’s a perfect timing for us to take a breather. Let’s just enjoy ourselves man. Well, I wonder if we will end up as enemies or allies….. welp, not that I know of. Cu(Lancer): No matter! Enemies or not, let’s have fun for the kill man! Right, the me without a spear? Cu(Caster): Welp, you got my point there. But ya know… I don’t know if I’m over-thinking but the spear-holding me is pissing me off…. Cu(Proto): Hahaha if you feel insecured how bout taking this one, the old me? Well, since this is a rather cheap product I always have spare. Cu(Caster): Wasn’t that hand-made product of your Master? I can’t accept that. Cu(Alter): ….Heh. Everyone’s such a fool here. Are you seriously me? Who cares about having a lance or not. When it comes to bloodfest only the strong shall win and the weak shall perish. Don’t depend on others while bitching around. 3 Cus: Ahh--….. (That guy is definitely trying to kill the hell out of his opponents…) *We then go and check up another group* Martha: Please leave it to us! I am fully capable when it comes to healing arts! Even if misunderstood people are rampaging--- Nightingale: I shall save every patients. I will not allow any death casualties. I shall save them. Yes. Even if I have to wound them fatally, I would still not allow any people to die. So please rest assured. Martha: Wait wait wait! You just said it! You just said something about fatally wound them or something! Nightingale: Yes, I shall be keeping the hygiene of the Emergency Ward in a perfect state. I think we should be paying more attention to the needs of sterilization and disinfection. But no worries, I am here after all. Though I will be a little bit ‘fussy’ about sterilization and disinfection. Martha: PLEASE!! LISTEN TO ME!! Irisviel: Miss Marha and Miss Nightingale sure get along with each other well. *Chuckle* Even your jokes are completely synched. Martha: Oh, Miss Iri, I shall be looking forward to your healing powers…. W-wait! We weren’t joking at all! Nightingale: Healing powers? Are you by any chance…? Martha: Oh yes, we were talking about Healing Arts. It is quite different from my power and your techniques. Nightingale: ….. A doctor with surgical experience? Iri: ???Doctor???? Nightingale: Magnificent! Yes! Now our efficiency in limbs amputation will be doubled! Martha: WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT! *We now head on to check another group* Emiya: A servant that materializes in this world may not have any needs for food supplies to maintain their physical body but---- Boudica: Even so, we get hungry upon exercises. Though this is just a problem of a feeling but it is also a feeling that we embrace upon ourselves well. Getting depressed or getting energized, it’s all part of the feelings we all have as living beings right? So with the opening of the festival, numbers of hungry servants would increase, don’t they? Emiya: And that is why, Master. Leave the management of the kitchen and canteen to us. We will make sure it operates 24/7. Boudica: So please have fun and come back here when you are hungry! Though I feel a little bit reluctant on helping with ‘her’ festival but if it’s for you, I wouldn’t mind at all. How strange. Emiya: And then here’s a favor I’d like to ask from you, Master. If you see any servants with vacancy in their time, I’d like to ask them to be a cupbearer. Glad that I can tell you about this beforehand. And------ I’d like you to distant that servant over there if possible. She has been standing by near the cafeteria without any sign of leaving. *We head over there* Saber Alter: …….. Yes? Why are you looking at me, Archer? I am just following the both of you to have some Junk Foods. Is there any problem with that? Emiya: Any problems? Good grief….. *We then check up on another group* Sanzou: You have come at a great timing, MC! How do I turn off this so-called Simulator? Um… Well, you see… I…. Got lost…. Where am I!? Why am I walking on a desert!? *sob* I won’t make it to the opening ceremony at this rate! UWAAAAAAAANNN!! I wanna play! I wanna play too! IWANNAIWANNAIWANNAIWANNA!!! Totawara: Hey, calm down. You are the one who woke me up early in the morning to walk you to the desert! You are the one who operated the simulator! So you should have set up a timer already right? Sanzou: Timer….? Totawara: Oh god, you are hopeless…. Master, could you please end the simulator for me? *We then went to check up another group* Marie: It’s a festival right? I would like to join too! Is that ok? Deon: B-but your highness…. It may be something out of your expectation… The upcoming ceremony is a conflict between legends, a supernatural exchange of swords in a battle collosseum. Though the medical facilities may be standing by but I still think it is too dangerous. And so, your highness. I propose that one as great as you should stay as an audience instead. Amadeus: Well well now, Deon! Why don’t we just let Maria do whatever she wishes for! She would still dance gracefully no matter where. And I shall compose a new song to comply with that! Deon: But---- Marie: Wonderful! So will you compose a new song for me? Samson: …… Then I shall protect your highness even if it costs my life. I shall eradicate anything that dares to harm your highness. Amadeus: Haha, what a joke. Correct me if I have mistaken but aren’t you a dog of the Robespierre? Samson: No, I am--- Marie: No fighting! It’s a festival here, why can’t we just enjoy ourselves? Right? All of you who I have met during my life…. Though the timing of our encounter was indeed unaligned but we managed to see each other here. I think this is something very special indeed, Something wonderful! It feels like a festival held once in a hundred years! So please, stop fighting. Let us enjoy ourselves, ok? Deon: Yes, your highness…. Marie: Well then, everybody. Ready…. Viva La France! Everyone: Viva La France! Marie: Oui! Wonderful! *We went to check on another party* Jeanne: Olympia’s festival. I think it is based from the same model as the very recent Olympic. But neither existed during my era… So to be honest, I am quite excited to join in these festivals. So lets do our best together! Jalter: N.O.! …Who… WHO! WHO would wanna attend that festival together with you!? Amakusa: Now now, no need to say that. She is deeply concerned with you from the bottom of her heart. It could as well as be the will of our Lord. And at the same time, it could mean something like a parental care for her. Jeanne: !!! Jalter: W-wait! W-who’s the parent here! I don’t remember dropping off from your womb, idiot! Jeanne: E-even I don’t have memories of giving birth! But you are Jeanne D’arc too, right? If that is so, it means that you are based off from my core and… Jalter: WAAAAAAA!!!! DONT SAY ANYTHING!!! I’LL KILL YOU FOR REAL!! Amakusa: Now, now, calm down--- *We shifted our attention to Dantes* Dantes: ….Hmph. To think that the embodiment of a flame of vengeance is getting along well with others. In a sense, it’s rather phenomenal. Master, did you know? That Jeanne that couldn’t become the real Jeanne…. The way she lived bearing the title of a faker… That frustration, that loathe… even the tips of her fingers have been engulfed in flames. And yet… she still…. ……. Well, perhaps you have known all these. Do as you like. If that is truly what you wish for, I will not hesitate to use my power to assist you even if it’s just for a comedic prank. I shall follow your orders…. For example, I don’t mind obliterating that stupid Caster over there. Giles: oooo, Ooooo! How spectacular! The second Saint derived from my wishes! To think that she is standing on the same ground as the one and only Jeanne, to think that she is happily conversing with her! It is not something I have even imagined! Oooo Ooooo!! How COOLL!! You sir over there! You, a gentleman who has been caring for the girls over there! Would you like to--- Look after the girls along with me? Dantes: How ridiculous… Sigh, Servants that have lost their sanity sure is a pain. *We then head on to check with another group* Ceasar: ….Ridiculous. Ridiculous indeed. I may have been a general for Rome and I may have been a soldier at one point too. But that belongs to the past now! I am a mere Saber now. Yes, a Saber indeed. As unwilling as I am, I got summoned here as a Servant. To work myself for the sake of my lord. Just like a servus. Compared to Greece and their next generation, just when I thought Roman’s slave system is cultural… That was not the case at all. I hate what I hate here. Caligula: Are….you….telling me…to fight…? Oh, Goddess of the Moon…. Diana…. I…. Nero, the beloved daughter of my sister….. The festival…. Which you crowned your name on…. I… WOOOOOOOOO!!!! MEDALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! COLLECTTTTIOOOOONNNNN!!! Ceasar: Stop running wild, good grief. You desire for Nero’s medal more than anything else it seems. Romulus: ------- Please allow him, Ceasar. Collect as much as you can, Caligula. If that is what you truly wish for. If that is what you have wished for, be it so then. If it’s a battle you wish for, it’s a battle you will have to join. And you(MC) too, If you desire for Ascension Materials you are short of, struggle, and take your chance. Roma will permit your battle. Lust, desire, love, and fight to your heart contents. That is yet, another honorable act, Romantic it is. -------However. Do try not to cross the line of gluttony. Heed my words. *We then checked up on another group* Gawain: I seriously don’t mind working in the kitchen--- Yes, when it comes to vegetables, I am only seconded to Percivall in the Knights of Rounds. If Master, you desire so, I can always demonstrate my skill at your service! Saberlot: Calm down, Sir Gawain. We shall just work for the collective good of our Master…. Even it means working on something out of our profession…. And even…. If we had separated as enemies… Gawain: True… That, again, is part of a Knight’s duty. Saberlot: Yes. You may forget about the vegetables now. Understood? Well then, Master. Slightly OOT but did Matthew----- say anything about me? *We then checked up on another group (someone kill me, my fingers are tired)* Tristan: I….. No, what have I done….. I am the biggest sinner amongst everyone here…. Though it wasn’t really my own will, I still have sinned a lot. Though it wasn’t carved inside of the memory of my core but still…. My sin shall never disappear. I am still…. A sinner… Collosseum…. I suppose I will spill yet again, a lot of blood there. Oh, I am so sad….. Samson: No, I should be called the true great sinner here… Though it was against my own will, I did, in the end, spread a great amount of death and sadness to the world…. And in the end, she….. Hassan (Cursed Arm): For the sake of my religion, I have robbed a way a lot of lives… What have I yearned for, what have I forsaken and what have I got…. It is no longer a memory that I can remember now… ………No. This is not a story I can tell here it seems….. Totawara: Just when we thought we got out of the simulator… What is this? A confession assembly? They seem to have bore a lot of burden…. Not something I can butt in about. Sanzou: ……Even I am starting to get sad…. I can’t just leave them alone… Kindness brings more kindness, Kindness gives birth to bliss. Evil brings more evil, Evil gives birth to pain. *some karma chanting* blab la This is karma indeed! Let’s face your karmas together! I shall listen to all of your confessions here! *We then checked up on another group* Jekyll: Ahh, Master, you are here. I heard that you saw Mr. Holmes. Is that true? Actually, I too---- …Oops. Though, I’d love to chat, the medical teams are calling for me. Despite looking like this, I do excel in Medicines. Hope it could be a help for you and your servants. See you soon! Mordred: Yo, Master! You are here too, eh? Btw, have you seen someone that looked like a bean sprout over her? Hmm? Well, nvm. Let’s go, Fran. ….Fran? Fran: …….uh. Mordred: You just fully charged yourself right? Don’t run out of battery in the nick of time man. Time to settle a score on who’s the strongest Thunder Servant. This festival could be a good opportunity. Well, but uhh… I was faster just now though. Fran: Uhh… *We then checked on another group* Blackbeard: ….There’s…nothing here. HmmEmiyaShiki (talk)?? Why am I burned to a black crisp, you asked? Well, I don’t get what you mean man. More importantly, Master! It’s a servant Tournament! The heroes that triumphed through the matches will have the privilege to nail a Heroine character! Guaranteed! It is the perfect opportunity to build your own harem! Why don’t we just go to a shower room and meet with a female Servant by accident and win across the tournament! Anne: He’s as energetic as usual. But he is burnt to crisp somehow. Mary: …. He was harassing a little girl just now! A girl with horns and hairs that cover the forehead. Blackbeard: What are you talking about---? I dunno man---- *We proceeded to check up on another group* Edison: Ooohh, how tragic. What a tragic shocking case! It seems that it is time for the Detective of Direct Current, Edison to shine! The case of overflowing Alternate Current of evil… Allow me to solve it! Tesla: Ha! I laughed too much that my pumped up muscle might break open my suits. Alternate Currents are light that shines through the darkness. Then, the only one who could solve this case is me, the Alternate Current Detective, Nicola Tesla! I shall find out the culprit who burnt the pirate to crisp! Well, the current knows everything! Now don’t move, culprit! You are a suspect of the conducts of electricity and I shall undergo a search on you. Now, show me the shocking evidence---!!! Edison: Nghhh To hell with shocking words! …..nghh, you sure are a genius when it comes to expressing words! But I am the one who shall work it out in a speed of shocking supersonic. Now kneel, you criminal! I am superior when it comes to the number of quality licensed inventions! Tesla: …! To think that you still put the facts of quantity on your mouth. But unfortunately, it is indeed true, LionMaru-kun. But it seems that you have not understood the modern standard of evaluation here. Hahahahahaha! Don’t you know? This Nikola Tesla here is known for being the genius that surpassed Edison! Even when it comes to movies and adaptations, Tesla has spanned more products than you! Edison: SHOCK! Don’t tell me you have been inventing Electric Multiplication Device in the movies----! So nice----! *Punches* Pardon me, I saw a bug of Alternate Current. Tesla: *shocks* Excuse me. There was a Direct Current Cat over there. Edison: ……. Tesla: …… Edison: Ok, war? Tesla: Bring it on. *Explosion* Elena: HEEEYY!! What the heck were you both doing back there!? You are not kids anymore, ok!? Please behave yourself, geez! Both of them: Geeekk!! You are!? Elena: I’ll let that Barbecue’s case off the hook, but why are you ‘Genius Boys’ so much of a pain. You are still kids no matter how old you are. Not that I hate it but--- Edison: U-umm. Tesla: Um… Elena: Rampaging in front of people, what is the meaning of this? I think I remember telling you that if you have enough energy to fight over petty stuff why not join the festival. ….Or was that… my fault? *Both of them trembled* Edison: Nononono! That is not the case! Tesla: Yes! Our temper just got the best of us! Edison: Right…. This is Chaldea, not the collosseum. Tesla: We have used a case as an excuse to provoke each other and cause trouble to Chaldea’s staff. Both of them: We are sorry from the bottom of our heart. Elena: Well, so long you understand, it’s fine. And remember to apologize to everyone ok? Both of them: Yes… *Checks up on another group* Asterios: I…. wanna join too. When it comes to power, I am confident too…. Euryale: Hmmm? Really? But we just finally got some time to relax on an island here. You don’t really need to fight, you know? Or is this place too boring for you? Simulator…. Was it? A replicate of an Island, made by Roman and Da Vinci. Asterios: That is not true. I am having fun here…. But I also want to test my strength! Euryale: Sigh, you will never listen once you have decided. You are a boy indeed. Fine, you may participate in the festival. But… Even if you are strong, do not overwork yourself, ok? Asterios: Understood. Thank you Euryale. Stenho: …Hmmm What is that about? I wonder if Euryale realizes what kind of face is she making/ Medusa: (Sister, you are making a beautiful face here too!) Stenho: Medusa, come here for a moment. *menacing* *checking on another group* Anderson: Well, well, if it isn’t Master. Go back. Olympia festival again blab la, Collosseum bla bla. It’s all sports everywhere. There’s no room for us. What? Assassin Opponents? USE THE FUCKING BERSERKERS THEN! Shakespeare: Though it pains me, but I must decline your offer this time, Master. However, I might change my mind if something interesting is out there…. But this time it’s all muscles, muscles, muscles! A realization of an Olympia festival full of muscles! So I think we are better off hiding in our rooms moving our pen, yes. So do please understand us. Ceasar: I am here too! Count me in, O dear writers! I arrived, I saw, I sleeeeeeeepppppp!! *Ceasar jumps to the sofa* Shakespeare: Oh, that movement of shifting from an immediate jump to a stance of relaxation! What an impressive view of a downfallen laze! Just like a writer chasing after deadlines! -----Ah, just like that. Anderson: He is a renowned writer too right? Well, he’s the writer of the Galia Chronicles after all. Shakespeare: oh, a chronicle sounds good. How about it. Re-educating your own countries to brains instead of muscles. Sounds good? Anderson: A shared-world drama, eh? Not bad. While they are doing their festival why don’t we have fun ourselves too. Shakespeare: Well then, lets--- Ceasar: zzzzzzzzzzzz Shakespeare: He’s already fast asleep!??? And he’s sleeping as if he owns the place!! *Checking up on another group* Karna: I also have just heard of Emperor Nero’s announcement. I’m not too sure if I fully comprehend everything she said but--- Master, I would like to make an oath here. That I shall not be fixated over victory and defeat but to fight like how a man should in a festival. Arjuna: To think that such a chance had come to us again….. I shall thank Master for this opportunity. If you are going to unleash your full strength in this festival, then I, too shall fight with you. As your enemy! This time, I shall take your last breath away. For 3 times, no no one can sto— Karna: I’m not too sure myself but I heard they are using Simulators for the festival. Arjuna: Ahh, I see. Karna: To compete without robbing each other’s life. Technologies these days never cease to amaze me. Speaking of that, it somehow feels like the games that Jinako would love to play. By creating artificial intelligence using technology, It creates sound and animate the screen. Even the legends that lies deep inside your mind can be materialized in the form of a hologram. Arjuna: Game…? Wait, something’s not right here. Stop changing the topic, Karna! *Another group* Gil: Pathetic--- Pathetic….. Pathetic indeed… Ozy: Can’t agree more…. Ridiculous. So ridiculous that it’s not even worth putting words onto my mouth… Gil: We sure have the same thought here, the Sunny one. Ozy: Indeed, the Golden one. Nitocris: Exactly! To think they wanted to start some outdated Roman festival again now. What a joke indeed! Since there is quite a few number of Pharaohs emerging, I think we should be the one handling the ceremonies of reviving the ancient cultures! We can do something like organizing something a king of a more matured era would do….. Oh, or umm… but however, even if they are ancient kings, it won’t do if they are not pharaohs…. Gil: Ha! Simple. What’s the point if we already know who bears the title of the strongest. Ozy: Exactly, the strongest servant is----- Just as obvious as the illumination of the sunlight in a sunny day, it is indeed foolish to even uphold a competition. Gil: Hmph, words are mere decorations…. Now you flatter me. Ozy: Oh, please don’t mind. I should be the one embarrassed here. Nitocris: (shivering) *Next* Mebd: ………….Nero Festival MY ASS! It’s finally Summer, and it’s finally the swimsuit event. AND I’M NOT EVEN THERE!? Even CU-chan was there! What the hell! I know I did show up in the Mahou Shoujo and all, but I can’t remember anything and Cu-chan shrunk! And just when I thought I finally had some screen time and Cu-chan is not here….. What the hell… The only guys that come at me are only the puny ugly ones! And it frustrates me even more when everyone around me is enjoying it! I WANNA CRY!! Fionn: Please don’t frustrate yourself. A smile is what brings good luck and fortune, you see? And plus, it’s not just misfortune that came to your way isn’t it? Because of that, we got to see each other here. I’m not trying to brag, but I am quite strong. If we were to be in the same team, dominating the collosseum wouldn’t even be--- Mebd: Sigh…. Are there anyone decent out there…… If not, even Master will do, I guess… Fionn: HM!? I’m not even in her range of vision at all!? Fergus: Hoho, she’s getting angry alright….. Well, an angry Mebd isn’t too bad to be honest. Scathach: What are you being a smartass for. You were just aiming for her body didn’t you? Fergus: Oh nono. Maybe a little, but I don’t only love a person for that reason. Put the manipulative and dominant side of hers aside, it’s rather pleasant to see her acting like an innocent girl like that. Scathach: Is that so? Fergus: Of course. She may be scary at times but she does have some lovely side in her. Scathach: I see. Your commitment is your weakness at times, it seems. Well, Mebd is just throwing a tantrum as usual but the festival this time seems to be rather thrilling. There’s this many Heroes assembling there. I wonder how many people could beat me….. huhuhuhuhu…. Fergus: *gulp* (Oh sis is going to go full power this time) *NEXT* Kintoki: ooh, so that’s the so-called Collosseum, eh? Quite a GOLDEN and GORGEOUS place it is! Raikou: Over there, huh? I guess it’s time to show what a Minamoto is capable of. Listen here, Kintoki. Remember when you were banished to a dark realm by the Earth Spider? And the time you were fighting that said Spider so huge that it reaches the sky? Remember those sensation. You don’t need to hold back at all. Show me your true power in front of me and Master, ok? Kintoki: haha! What are you talking about, boss! That’s the mentality during a war! When it comes to festival, it’s just something like a brawl at best… Raikou: No, that won’t do, Kintoki. Ushiwakamaru: I agree, O great ancestor! Let us take off the heads of the enemies one by one! Benkei: If Lord Ushiwaka is going to do so, please allow me to join! We shall behead the enemies one by one! Kintoki: Oh, you guys sure are hyped! But remember! NO BEHEADING OR KILLING OK!? NO KILL! NO DEATH! YES OLYMPIA! Raikou: That will not do! If we don’t get serious, we will definitely fall behind!! Kintoki: WE WON’T! Calm down man, boss! *Next* Shuuten: ----*chuckles* Seems like everyone’s here. Nah, I was just thinking how many carefree servants are there. Seems like a luxurious festival here. It’s going to be crowded it seems. Ibaraki: Leave it to me, Shuuten! No matter how many heroes are assembled, they are just numbers! Instead, the more they assemble the more I can burn! Olympia? Do I look like I care. I heard they use fire for the festival. Then I shall suck it to strengthen my Sougenbi! Shuuten: Oh, they were going to use sacred flames I heard. I don’t think any of us use that. And plus, Ibaraki. If you are planning something naughty, what is the point of saying it in front of the Master? Ibaraki: Ahh, you are right…. Hmm……. Then I shall halt my evil plans! But I will still stay with Shuuten! Shuuten: Do as you please then. But more importantly---- Are we enemies or allies again? ……If we end up as enemies please bear with me, ok? *chuckles* *FINALLY MATTHEW!!* Matthew: Everyone seems to be psyched up for the festival! The festival this time is going to be yet again lively, Senpai. I am looking forward to it too---- MC: Let’s make it a fun festival. Matthew: Yes, senpai! Let’s do our best! *Nero Festival Encore prologue ends* Category:Blog posts